


El sol rancio y la luna cegadora

by AruKise



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruKise/pseuds/AruKise
Summary: Compendio de One shot dedicados a la pareja de Menma Uzumaki y Charasasuke Uchiha, personajes que salieron en Road to Ninja, mejor conocidos la OTP inversa.Si te gusta esta pareja te invito a leer estas pequeñas historias#MCMWEEK2020
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Nota importante: Recomiendo poner la canción de Dearest para poder disfrutar de esta historia. 

Hace mucho tiempo, el mundo alcanzó el pico más alto en el progreso de la historia: Ganarle la batalla a la muerte, gracias a la ciencia y la tecnología que hicieron una magnífica mancuerna, dicho acontecimiento fue posible. 

En esos días, no se hablaba más del éxito que conllevaba trasladar la conciencia humana de un paciente en coma o que sufría una enfermedad terminal a un pequeño chip de computadora con el fin de que siguiera al lado de sus seres queridos pero en forma de androide. 

Con este acontecimiento importante, muchos enfermos terminales y personas sanas optaron por dejar por escrito su voluntad anticipada en que deseaban seguir viviendo como un androide. La verdad era un pequeño precio, pues el individuo mantenía su esencia, no era cuestión de que fuera un clon o algo por el estilo, reconocía de inmediato a sus familiares y hacia una vida casi normal, podía dormir o comer aunque no lo necesitara.

Rápidamente se extendió a todos los países este método de preservación de la vida, aunque muchos estuvieron en contra como siempre por cuestiones religiosas o morales, otros simplemente apoyaban más la eutanasia repudiando a los androides pues los veían como un reflejo del egoísmo humano. 

Fuera como fuera, vino un período de prosperidad y felicidad con la tasa de muertes controlada al mínimo, de hecho algunos individuos con poder adquisitivo sanos y fuertes se aventuraron a transferir su "alma" a esos cuerpos robóticos. Claro que se implementó un debido control sino los humanos se extinguirían como ser vivo. Debido a lo anterior, no fue extraño que dicho hecho disparara más la longevidad, pero como los androides no se alimentaban como un ser vivo ni se reproducían, las reservas de alimentos no se vieron tan afectadas, tampoco hubo más contaminación acuática a causa de las aguas residuales. 

Muchos aspectos se vieron beneficiados, incluso la manera de producir electricidad cambió a sólo eólica y hidroeléctrica, pues con más tecnología implicaba más consumo de energía. 

No obstante un nuevo peligro se manifestó para aplastar el ego del ser humano y enseñarle que no eran dioses. La NASA descubrió varios meteoritos que se aproximaban a la tierra, en una década estarían estrellándose inminentemente. 

No hubo tiempo que perder, los gobiernos de diversos países supieron de inmediato que no podrían destruir los meteoritos con armamento como misiles, asi que se enfocaron en la colonización de Marte y Titán, una luna de Júpiter que se parecía mucho a la Tierra en cuanto a los condiciones propicias para la vida. 

Los medios de comunicación no paraban en informar los avances de la mudanza global que se haría en los próximos años. Sin embargo en medio de un apocalípsis próximo que traía a toda la población histérica, Charasasuke Uchiha sólo le preocupaba cuidar a Menma Uzumaki, su amado, acababa de transferir su conciencia humana a un cuerpo artificial de metal, debido a la leucemia que lo consumió durante algunos años no quedó otra opción más que hacerlo. 

Pese a la alerta mundial de que probablemente los androides no podrían ser llevados al espacio, ya que sus complejos circuitos podrían crear interferencia con los controles de la nave, tal como los datos móviles y las antena 5G lo hacían con las computadoras de los aviones por allá en el siglo XX. Por este motivo, se realizaban pocas transferencias de consciencia en los hospitales, muchos enfermos prefirieron la eutanasia para no ser una carga y despedirse de una vez de sus familias. 

—No debiste convertirme en androide—reprochó Menma que recién había despertado con su nuevo cuerpo humano robótico. 

—Ahora me dices que deseabas la eutanasia—replicó indignado, se suponía que Menma estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de preservar su vida y ahora le reclamaba—¡Ya habíamos conversado sobre esto, prometimos estar juntos hasta el final, pues solo nos tenemos el uno al otro!

—Tengo que quedarme aquí cuando el apocalípsis se desate, igual seremos separados—exhibió como argumento lógico, de que servía haber superado el cáncer, si al fin de cuentas les esperaba un escenario aún más doloroso. 

—Me quedaré aquí contigo, ya firmé mi renuncia voluntaria a una nave de rescate—reveló con determinación y orgullo, recibiendo una expresión de asombro de parte de Uzumaki—Así que debemos aprovechar este último año para convivir juntos—propuso cogiendo las manos morenas de su amado entre las suyas. 

—Prefieres alargar la agonía y condenarte conmigo—comentó todavía cabizbajo y triste ante la decisión personal d su pareja y de la cual no estaba enterado.—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por mí? Podrías salvarte, encontrar a otra persona y ser feliz. 

—Lo mismo me dijiste cuando te detectaron el cáncer, que no desperdiciara mi tiempo ni gastara energías contigo—le recordó, y dedicándole una mirada dulce, agregó:—Así que te vuelvo a repetir lo que te dije aquella vez, hago esto por que te amo, estemos en el fin del mundo o no, mis sentimientos no cambiarán. 

Menma lo escuchó atentamente, sintiendo la calidez de esas manos de piel pálida, era increíble que aunque ahora era un androide fuera capaz de sentir de manera tan natural estas sensaciones, sin duda la piel sintética y los receptores electrónicos eran de excelente calidad. Indudablemente la tecnología ya podía emular cualquier sentimiento humano. 

—Eres un idiota—soltó, bajando su rostro, sus cabellos rubios cubrieron su vista, se conmovió demasiado con esto. 

—Pero soy tu idiota—dijo abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al Uzumaki. 

Durante ese año, Charasasuke y Menma hicieron muchas actividades que por el delicado estado de salud no pudieron realizar tales como: bailar bajo la lluvia, salir de campamento, saltar en paracaídas, viajar a diferentes partes del mundo, comer platillos exóticos, caminar por la muralla china etc. Literalmente echaron la casa por la ventana, no tenía caso mantener sus ahorros en el banco si se acercaba el apocalípsis. 

Y no fueron los únicos, ya que algunas familias hicieron lo mismo, antes que abandonar a sus seres queridos convertidos en robots humanoides, morirían con ellos. Acontecieron muchos casos de suicidio colectivo de familias enteras. 

Como todo en la vida, no existía plazo que no se cumpla, según el pronóstico meteorológico justo al mediodía se daría la colisión de los cuerpos celestes contra el planeta, pasarían algunos minutos antes de que tocaran tierra. Con esta información como base, todos los habitantes del mundo que eligieron aguardar al lado de sus seres queridos el apocalípsis, renunciando a la evacuación en un vehículo espacial, comenzaron a prepararse para el inevitable fin. 

Después de desayunar, Charasasuke y Menma pudieron notar un alto número de disparos en el exterior, con menos personas y vehículos en el vecindario los ruidos eran más notorios, seguramente a algunos metros una familia o pareja había decidido acabar con su existencia a balazos, antes de que los pedazos de roca espacial los aplastaran. Emplear una arma de fuego era un método por demás efectivo si tenías la habilidad y manejabas a la perfección una pistola. En opinión del Uzumaki, una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir era una manera sutil de morir para el humano promedio. 

—Ha comenzado—comentó con voz neutra Chara con total calma y normalidad, en otra época escuchar disparos significaría una señal de alarma por tiroteo, no obstante ahora representaba una opción personal de irse al más allá. 

—Iré a poner algo de música para amenizar este ambiente tan...violento—anunció que Menma con el mismo tono serio, con la hora de su propia despedida en puerta, lo había invadido también una inmensa tranquilidad, pese a ser considerado como máquina con inteligencia humana, poseía al igual que los seres vivos una frágil alma que podía hacer apagada por un simple interruptor. 

—De acuerdo—apoyó la idea, realmente necesitaba comenzar su propio ritual y consideraba que una melodía ayudaría a despejar algo de tensión. Observó la mesa desordenada, y su instinto de limpieza se activo, podría ser un detalle sin importancia en una situación crítica, pero para el azabache cerrar pequeños ciclos lo tranquilizaba—Solo ordeno la mesa, y hago un poco de limpieza, te alcanzo en un momento. 

El rubio sonrió con dulzura saliendo de la zona de la cocina, si realizar esta última tarea doméstica le producía paz a su pareja que así fuera. Cada persona en el planeta que decidió quedarse seguramente se aferró a sus propias actividades cotidianas a fin de despejarse antes de partir. 

Mientras el Uchiha lavaba los platos llegó a sus oídos la hermosa melodía de una canción que era más que conocida: Dearest interpretada por Ayumi Hamasaki. Si pudiera definir el sentimiento de tristeza, amor y esperanza que transmitía esa tonada, estremecería hasta el corazón mas duro. 

Hasta el día en que caiga en un sueño eterno... 

Tú rostro sonriente permanecerá junto a mí. 

Esa letra rezaba la canción. 

Menma empezó a cantar junto a la prodigiosa voz de Ayumi, llegando la potencia del dúo hasta los oídos del joven de ojos negros, este desconoció que hiciera eso, rió levemente por la ironía de que su novio quiso empezar justo ahora a descubrir su talento vocal, más valía tarde que nunca. 

Después de terminar su tarea en la cocina, tomó de un gabinete un pequeño frasco negro con un claro contenido, ese sin duda era el elixir que le facilitaría morir en paz y sin ningún dolor. Caminó lentamente, con la copla de Dearest de fondo a modo de marcha nupcial y entró en el cuarto que compartían, encontrando al rubio sentado en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de madera.

—Ven, Chara.—invitó el rubio con una expresión de cariño, dando palmadas en la superficie del colchón, descubriendo que el Uchiha traía consigo un frasco. 

Menma tenía conocimiento que el Uchiha bebería una sustancia tóxica para poder suicidarse a su lado, verlo entre las niveas manos era la señal de no retorno. Agradeció colocar el reproductor de Mp3 con la programación de que repitiera de manera infinita la canción de Dearest. 

El Uchiha acudió rápido, sentándose al lado del Uzumaki, mientras este lo atraía al pasar si brazo por detrás del cuello. 

—Esto me recuerda a esa pareja de ancianos del Titanic que se encerraron en su camarote mientras el barco se hundía—comentó perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos azules de su amado, podrían ser una imitación de los biológicos que tenía cuando era humano, pero podría jurar que contaban con ella mismo brillo. 

—Antes que apagues mi sistema y todo termine, tengo algo que pedirte, Charasasuke—habló Menma, acariciando su mejilla, sin atender la referencia a la que hacía mención el azabache. 

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó curioso. 

—Bésame—solicitó con voz serena, más que una orden fue una petición, aquellos ojos azules temblaban como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que era su último deseo. 

—¿Tú pidiendo besos?—cuestionó incrédulo, rió unos segundos y añadió— Definitivamente es el apocalípsis, bueno como sea es un excelente modo para despedirnos.

Sin más retraso, ambos jóvenes se besaron, sus labios se buscaban con desesperación, ansiaban grabar en el otro ese inmenso amor que se profesaban, mientras sus lenguas se deleitaban al jugar, encendiendo el momento. Era una verdaderas lastima que no pudieran unir sus cuerpos y almas ahora. 

En el instante en que concluyeron su beso, Uchiha captó de inmediato lo que estaba aconteciendo, en cuanto su boca se entumeció lo supo había bebido de los labios del Uzumaki el veneno. No tuvo la capacidad de articular palabra alguna, todo su sistema nervioso se estaba paralizando, pronto perdería el sentido. 

Y es que la noche anterior el Uzumaki tomó el veneno, sabiendo de antemano que vestigios de la sustancia se quedarían impregnadas en sus papilas gustativas biomécanicas. Esta acción no representaba ningún peligro para el androide, pues poseían en su mayoría más partes mecánicas y electrónicas que biológicas, por lo tanto no sufrió ninguna consecuencia.

—Lo sé, hice trampa, no me veas así—replicó sonriendo con tristeza ante la mirada de reproche del azabache. En seguida sacó del cajón, de una mesa de noche, un mando circular con un botón rojo, semejante a esos controles que se usan para manipular bombas casetas en las películas—Este botón lo presionaré en cuanto dejes de respirar, y así estaré contigo—comunicó besando su frente y cantándole la estrofa más conmovedora de Dearest, que en ese instante se repetía. 

Hasta el día en que caiga en un sueño eterno... 

Tú rostro sonriente permanecerá junto a mí. 

Menma se percató que su pareja ya había perdido el conocimiento, el cuerpo estaba más relajado, ya no había mucha reacción en la pupilas, y la cabeza de Chara se apoyó en su pecho, entrando a un estado comatoso.

El androide se concentró cerrando los ojos, ahora únicamente necesitaba sincronizar el momento adecuado con el ultimo respiro del Uchiha. El pecho del humano cada vez más daba inhalaciones y exhalaciones más lentas y espaciosas, los pulmones cansados luchaban por llevar oxígeno desesperadamente, y el corazón daba su última lucha, sin embargo ya no les quedaba mucha energía. 

En escasos segundos sucedió lo inevitable, Charasasuke Uchiha dejó de respirar. Su cuerpo conservaba su calidez todavía, Menma le dio otro pequeño beso en los labios, estos estaban ya fríos, antes de que las garras de la muerte le arrancara todo rastro de la vida que todavía se negaba a abandonarlo, el rubio pronunció, las que serían sus últimas palabras:

—Cerraré los ojos y te veré sonreír de nuevo...—susurró uniéndose al mismo tiempo con la voz de Ayumi Hamasaki, y acariciando una última vez la pálida mejilla. 

Y dicho esto apretó el interruptor que acabaría no sólo con su fuente de poder, zona vital que proveía de energía solar a todo su cuerpo biomécanico, sino también accionaria los explosivos del sótano. 

Una pequeña explosión se dio paso, aunque quedó completamente ignorada a causa del choque repentino de los meteoritos contra el suelo, destruyendo todo a su paso, en diversas partes del mundo un fuego infernal consumió toda forma de vida que el planeta Tierra todavía conservaba.

Pese a que el silencio mortal envolvió toda la superficie terrestre luego de que el armagedon cesó, un extraño y calmó viento comenzó a soplar y susurrar:

Hasta el día en que caiga en un sueño eterno... 

Tú rostro sonriente permanecerá junto a mí.


	2. Beso

Menma Uzumaki posó sus furiosos ojos azules en Charasasuke Uchiha, un mujeriego bueno para nada que no dejaba de parlotear y obsequiar lindas rosas rojas a un grupito de lindas chicas, las cuales gritaban emocionadas y hasta se peleaban por la atención del joven Uchiha. 

Esta actitud del hijo más joven de capitán de la policía militar, no era nueva, desde que entró en la adolescencia ya era bastante coqueto con las mujeres, hacía halagos a su belleza y las hacía sentir especiales, por eso muchas caían en sus encantos. 

El don Juan y sus koneko, como Chara le gustaba llamarlas, estaban ubicados al final de la calle principal de Konoha al lado del parque Senju. Menma los podía vislumbrar desde el Ichiraku ramen perfectamente. Chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño, ya estaba harto de este sentimiento denominado como celos. 

-Ese idiota.-siseó sin aguantarse más sus pensamientos negativos contra el Uchiha, jurando que esta era la última noche que pasaría por este enojo. 

Entretanto los demás comensales solo podían observar como una aura oscura y maligna llena de hostilidad y ansia asesina rodeaba al hijo unigénito de Yondaime Hokage. 

Unas horas más tarde, luego de despedir a la última de sus koneko, Charasasuke se dispuso a regresar a casa, había sido un día bastante productivo le encantaba convivir con sus admiradoras, conversar con ellas y recibir sus cariñitos. 

Caminó con paso ligero y sumamente relajado, como ya pasaba de la medianoche habían menos transeúntes en las vialidades, un escenario vacío siempre le agradaba pues implicaba podría llegar más rápido a casa y además dar menos a explicaciones a sus familiares lejanos y no tan lejanos que habitaban en el barrio Uchiha.

Paso al lado de un callejón sin salida sin percatarse que una sombra lo acechaba desde el fondo de la vialidad. 

De pronto el Uchiha fue atacado por múltiples clones de sombra enmascarados y vestidos con ropas negras, ocultando perfectamente la identidad del ninja original, intentaron inmovilizarlo con diversas maneras: arrojándose kunais y shuriken, sumado a movimientos de taijutsu. 

Pese a que su objetivo ejecutó acciones defensivos, rechazando todas las armas shinobi al utilizar un simple kunai, y de evasión, efectuando todo tipo movimientos físicos, su objetivo era escapar de aquellos que enemigos. En el primer ápice, salió corriendo al próximo techo más cercano, no obstante ahí lo esperaban más adversarios para emboscarlo. 

Sin más opción, Chara estuvo a punto de activar su Sharingan cuando explotó una bomba de humo que afectó su visión dejándolo imposibilitado para ver más allá de su nariz. Lo siguiente que sintió fue que los clones se le abalanzaban encima, llevándolo consigo hasta el interior del callejón tal como una comadreja arrastra a una presa a su madriguera. 

Las dos viviendas que cerraban la vía pública estaban deshabitadas, por lo tanto nadie había escuchado todo el escándalo. Charasasuke perdió levemente el conocimiento debido a la caída que tuvo, aparentemente los clones le sirvieron para amortiguar el golpe, lo primero que vio fue a Menma Uzumaki que lo estaba acorralando contra la pared, sujetandole las muñecas con fuerza y determinación. Juzgando por la ropa que traía y los movimientos que ejecutó al atacarlo, no había dudas, él lo había hecho, lo conocía demasiado para entender todas sus habilidades en taijutsu y ninjitsu. 

-¡Eras tú quien me atacó ¿Qué demonios te pasa, estúpido?!-acusó el Uchiha con una rabia bien marcada, no se explica por qué su mejor amigo lo asaltó con la ferocidad de un enemigo declarado.

Menma ni se inmutó, sólo grito una sola palabra: "liberación" para que todos sus clones se esfumaran y también sus ropas recuperarán su aspecto original, había ejecutado dos jutsu uno de multiplicación y otro de transformación. 

-Escucha idiota, puedes jugar con las mujeres todo lo que quieras-exclamó con suma seriedad y con cierto tono de voz intimidan te, apretó aún más los agarres con los cuales sometía a sus víctima y agregó:-Pero no me provoques te lo advierto, no actues tan orgulloso presumiendo frente a mis narices tus conquistas. 

Chara quedó atónito ¿Qué mosca le había picado al peliteñido ese? Tal vez el tinte negro con el cual cambió su color de cabello de rubio a negro le afecto el cerebro. Menma Uzumaki jamás se había interesado en las féminas, aunque sí tenía a varias chicas atrás de él, no creía que fuera de esos hombres que media su nivel de hombría en aspectos como el número de pretendientes. Su intuición le recomendó que tentara a la suerte, "jugar con el león" podría ayudarle a resolver este cambio repentino de personalidad. 

-Oh~ ¿Qué harás si no hago lo que dices?-desafió sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con ese aire de grandeza que sólo un Don Juan podría mostrar-Sabes que no voy a cambiar mi manera de actuar por que un Kitsune-Chan como tú se siente menos por no tener pegue con las mujeres-recalcó con saña, llevando su cuerpo hacia adelante, mostrando con ese comportamiento que no tenía miedo a sus amenazas. 

-Haré esto-susurró, aprovechando que el azabache acortó la distancia entre sus espacios personales, lo beso a la fuerza. 

El primer beso fue apenas una presión de labios, pues el Uchiha hizo un muro con sus dientes para evitar que fuera más profundo el gesto. Sin darse por vencido, Menma volvió a intentarlo, lamiendo primero los labios del otro hasta irritarlos, para enseguida volver a unir sus bocas, recibiendo únicamente otro rechazo y un mordisco fuerte en su labio inferior que lo hizo retroceder y liberar a Chara. 

-¡Maldito!-bramó furioso, había probado el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, aquella mordida le cortó la delicada piel-Todas las veces que me rechaces, o coqueties frente a mí, te castigaré, tú eres mío, me debes fidelidad-amenazó conteniendo el escozor de su herida con la mano. 

-¿Perdón? ¡Yo no te debo nada Menma Uzumaki!-replicó, alejándose del Uzumaki y poniéndose en una posición defensiva. 

-¿No me debes nada? Que descaro, ¡Conoces lo hay en mi corazón!-refutó señalando con el dedo al sin vergüenza, si debía exponerlo para que entendiera que no le iba a ver la cara, lo haría-Te lo advierto no juegues conmigo, Uchiha. 

Si existía algo que ponía furioso a Charasasuke Uchiha era que lo acusaran falsamente y sin pruebas. Nunca creyó que Menma le haría esto, pero la verdad ya se encontraba harto de esta situación, y su paciencia se esfumó justo cuando se aproximaba la madrugada y si no se reportaba pronto, su padre le entregaría un sermón sobre la disciplina que debe tener un Uchiha. 

-Haré lo que quiera, yo soy libre y repito: no te debo nada-sentenció Chara dándole la espalda y huyendo del lugar, tomando la dirección hasta el parque Senju. 

La persecución fue inmediata mientras el Uzumaki berreaba lanzando insultos y lanzando frases como que: "Todavía no habían terminado de hablar" o "No huyas cobarde", el Uchiha le quedó claro que esto no tendría fin sino aclaraban este malentendido. Así se dispuso a guiar a Menma a un claro dentro del bosque que conectaba al parque con una zona deshabitada de Konoha. 

Sin perder tiempo, Menma lanzó una lluvia de kunais en dirección del portador del Sharingan, estaba cabreado y determinado por que iba a obligar a Chara a jurar que no tendría ese comportamiento de conquistador de nuevo. No podría aguantar más estos sentimientos de celos y de amor no correspondido. 

-Si deseas combatir estaré encantado en ser tu oponente, Menma-incitó el Uchiha, luego de esquivar majestuosamente todas las armas blancas gracias a la línea sucesoria de su clan. 

Dio una pirueta hacia atrás, y sin perder un segundo más, se quitó su chaqueta morada y arrancó los pantalones holgados de color verde oscuro, dejando ver un traje negro ninja ajustado muy típico de los Uchiha para combatir.

No hubo necesidad de ninguna señal o pausa para analizar al oponente, Menma y Charasasuke se fueron a la carga como dos trenes en una colisión inevitable. El combate fue duro y ambos ninjas explotaron todas sus habilidades, procurando inmovilizar y someter al otro, estuvieron de ese modo por aproximadamente media hora hasta que ambos se agotaron y cayeron al suelo. En ese punto, el Uchiha se fue arrastrando hasta donde reposaba el Uzumaki, confiado que su humor se había enfriado. 

Y ahí quedaron uno al lado del otro, observándose mutuamente por unos segundos hasta que...

-Escucha, Menma, no sé lo que hay en tu corazón si no me explicas-expuso con calma el portador del Sharingan-No leo mentes ni soy adivino tampoco soy un tarado que cree que con los puños se puede uno comunicar-informó con mucha franqueza, él no creía en esas bobadas, ya que era una persona directa y muy honesta a la hora de manifestar sus ideas y necesidades-Así que, dime ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya? Andas tomándote atribuciones que no te corresponden, como decir que soy tuyo. 

El Uzumaki desvío la mirada a girar su cabeza en otra dirección, ahora que se hallaba más sereno cayó en la cuenta como había metido la pata con lo que le dijo a su mejor amigo, lo trató como una posesión y le habló como si estuvieran saliendo y lo hubiesen traicionado. No había excusa, debía revelar la verdad, no podía huir, el cansancio de dos peleas continuas le pasaron factura. 

-Tú...me gustas-confesó con un rubor en sus mejillas. 

-¿Te gustó? Vaya esa no me la esperaba-comentó Chara sorprendido levantando una ceja. 

-¡No te burles! 

-Aunque ya sabía que te gustaba-afirmó riéndose tanto que se lastimó aún más las heridas de su torso-Simplemente fingí que no tenía idea para no presionarte y darte tiempo a que te sintieras cómodo

Después de escuchar esto, Menma le prestó atención al Uchiha, posando sus ojos azules llenos de asombro en el joven frente a él. 

-Esperaste a que me humillara con la confesion ¡Maldito seas Charasasuke Uchiha!-maldijo intentando moverse para poder golpearlo, más no tenía ya la fuerza ni para mover un músculo. 

-Una confesión romántica no es ninguna humillación, es un halago, aunque para mí que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi pierda el control por que me quiere en secreto y este celoso, es un halago total-declaró soltando otra pequeña carcajada. 

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-preguntó curioso pero con cierta voz demandante, según el propio Uzumaki había disimulado bastante bien, si se ignoraba este incidente. 

-Empezaste a ponerme atención con más frecuencia, al principio pensé que te habías molestado que estuviera saliendo con Sakura-relató con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro como esas que se forman cuando recuerdas el pasado con cariño-Digo ella estuvo atrás de ti durante mucho tiempo. Pero en cuanto finalizamos nuestra relación, persististe en ese mal humor, no creas que no te descubrí que me espiabas, pequeño stalker. 

Menma se conmocionó con el sentido de observación del Uchiha, quien lo dijera que un mujeriego tuviera esa capacidad para encubrir sus miradas de reojo y tener la atención de consagrar palabras dulces a las damas. 

-Siempre he tenido curiosidad ¿Por qué te teñiste el cabello?-interrogó para suavizar el ambiente, pues se puso tenso e incómodo, la expresiones faciales de Menma iban de la vergüenza al remordimiento. 

-Sakura me dijo que te gustaba mucho el cabello oscuro, y como todas las mujeres que te rodeaban poseían esas características, así que pensé que era buena idea-contestó reconociendo esa ocasión se tragó su orgullo y le preguntó a la ex de su amor secreto maneras de poder conquistarlo. 

-¡Jajaja Kitsune-Chan, me extraña que te hayas dejado engañar por Sakura-indicó sin poder creer lo que le narró el hijo del Hokage, no pegaba con su personalidad-Cierto que ella ha sido mi única "novia"-enfatizó, interpretando unas comillas con sus dedos-Además el color de su pelo fue rosado, estabas desesperado ehh 

-Tsk...¡No te rías, estúpido! 

-Hoy conocí un lado sensible que nunca imaginé que tendrías, me gusta. 

Aproximadamente a las 2 de la madrugada, pudieron recuperar sus energías y fuerzas, gracias a poder del Kyubi que reanimó a su Jinchuriki al acatar su petición con diligencia. 

-Vaya sigo sin creerme que haya ocasionado que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi perdiera el control por primera vez-reflexionó Charasasuke mientras era cargado por Menma, era llevado sobre la espalda de este último-Me siento tan amado. 

-Te crees muy gracioso ehh-señaló el Uzumaki refunfuñando, ahora estaba todo cohibido se había expuesto así mismo como un joven con celos incontrolables. 

-Prometiste llevarme a casa ehh, ni siquiera pienses en soltarme como venganza-advirtió, abrazando por el cuello a su lindo Kitsune, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, completamente satisfecho con lo sucedido, mañana cuando amaneciera su relación estaría formalizada eso alejaba cualquier regaño de sus padres pudieran darle.


	3. Hechizo

El hechizo que los Omega poseían para encantar a Alfa se resumía en feromonas y el delicioso e irresistible aroma que desprendían, muchos lo comparaban con el olor de un suculento platillo al cual no podías ignorar. 

Desafortunadamente para los Betas ese hechizo no funcionaba ya que su nariz no contaba con la misma cantidad de receptores de olor que los Alfa, por lo tanto no detectaba los aromas delicados y atrayentes, por lo que eran dejados de lado por los Omega, algunos de ellos le daban mucha importancia a la reacción de su compañero de vida ante las feromonas. 

No obstante, siempre existía una excepción a la regla, Omegas que no les importaba que su pareja no pudiera enloquecer por un simple cóctel de olor. Por lo tanto no eran extrañas las parejas de Betas y Omegas. 

Para Charasasuke Uchiha, un Beta coqueto y popular le importaba un comino esas reglas, él creaba las suyas, era por ese motivo que era envidiado y maldecido por los Alfa que trabajan junto a él en Akatsuki Corp. 

Cada vez que llegaba la hora de descanso en la oficina se le veía rodeado de múltiples chicas de diferentes géneros, las cuales acudían a escuchar sus halagos, palabras de ánimo y consejos, además de esperar una rosa como regalo. Los Alfa sentían su orgullo herido pues un alto número de mujeres Omega acudía a charlar con el "Beta bonito", apodo que le pusieron con saña pues por su atractivo físico y melodiosa voz que endulzaba el oído se convirtió en el centro de atención. 

El Uchiha, estaba al tanto de los sentimientos negativos que despertaba en los Alfa, pero les restaba importancia, no era su culpa que ellos no supieran tratar a sus congéneres femeninos y que los Omega masculinos no les hicieran caso tampoco. 

Era ridículo la cantidad de mujeres Alfa que empezaron a seguir al "Beta bonito", según ellas era el tipo de hombre que les gustaría cuidar, proteger y pervertir. En cuanto a las Omega, lo preferían por su alto sentido de sensibilidad y el apoyo moral que les proporcionaba en sus problemas personales y laborales. Por último las Beta lo consideraban un buen candidato para casarse, pues pensaban que estaba dispuesto a sentar cabeza por su persona amada. 

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro Chara abandonó su rutina de rodearse de féminas, diciéndoles que había encontrado a una persona de la cual se enamoró. La decepción de las Omega y Beta no se hizo esperar, además de la exigencia de las Alfa en saber la identidad de la ladrona o ladrón que conquistó el corazón de su amado. Todos estos detalles nunca fueron revelados, muy amablemente el "Beta bonito" enfrió los ánimos con su encanto y disuadió cualquier intento de investigación. 

Ese día en que el harem se disolvió, el Uchiha estaba muy molesto consigo mismo, maldecía cada momento en que se enamoró de ese Omega engreído llamado Menma Uzumaki, ese maldito rubio ojiazul le había quitado su libertad de conquistador. 

Menma era un compañero de trabajo, un Omega recesivo, que todos en la empresa pensaban que era un Alfa debido al porte de mando, frialdad y atractivo físico y como el género no era un dato que se compartía entre los empleados, fue fácil que esta creencia siguiera vigente. De hecho si no hubiera sido por que le llegó el celo en el mismo bar en que estaba Chara, éste hubiera seguido pensando que su género era otro. 

Desde ese incidente se volvieron "amigos" por así decirlo, Menma coaccionó a Chara para que mantuviera el secreto sino le haría la vida de cuadritos, así el Uzumaki aseguró su reputación y el respeto que había forjado con tanto esfuerzo, y es que actualmente se subestimaba a los líderes Omega. 

De ese suceso habían transcurrido un año, y curiosamente de esa extraña anécdota donde se vieron envueltos, una cosa llevó a la otra y por ello estaban en la situación actual. 

Para el Uchiha representaba un suceso insólito que hubiera sido atrapado así, si fuera un Alfa comprendía que las feromonas y el instinto lo arrastraran simplente, pero él era un Beta, no existía ningún vínculo especial más que ese gran amor que se profesaban. 

—Oe Charasasuke ¿Qué estas haciendo, idiota?—llamó Menma entrando a la habitación donde el Uchiha estaba cambiándose de ropa. 

—Nada, mi estimado Kitsune estreñido—contraatacó con astucia, moldeando una sonrisa pícara en la cara, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de parte de su amante—Por cierto, ¿Cómo te sientes? 

—A lo mejor por la noche arribe mi celo, ya sabes que es irregular en cuanto a horario—anunció, rascando su nuca, hablar de su condición de Omega le era incómodo, se percibía a sí mismo como un ser humano tan inferior al estar a merced de su naturaleza

—Menos mal que no fue en la oficina o cuando veníamos en el tren—expuso aliviado, hubiera sido desastroso. 

—Me dope con múltiples inhibidores, no iba a correr ese riesgo—reveló preparando su ropa limpia que usaría luego de darse una ducha. 

—No abuses de las sustancias, mientras te bañas iré a preparar la cena—comentó saliendo de la pieza

Más tarde, estaban acomodando los platos que habían utilizado en la cena, cuando un calor infernal se apoderó de Menma, era esa la señal, el ciclo de calor le había llegado. Sin perder el tiempo, el Beta cargó en sus brazos a un débil Omega, cuando este padecía su celo simplente se quedaba desplomaba al punto de caer de rodillas al suelo. 

Ya en la cama empezó a desvestir a Menma a fin de que estuviera fresco, además acercó los condones, la posibilidad de embarazo de un Beta y Omega eran la mismas que las de un Alfa y Omega.

Menma se aferró con brazos y piernas a Chara, atrayéndolo de inmediato en cuanto esté se puso un condón. El Beta no se hizo del rogar y empezó a llenarlo de besos y caricias, derretir su dura coraza de hielo que mostraba a los demás era su placer culposo. 

—Oe Menma me pusiste un hechizo ¿no es así?—dijo después de atender lo pezones de su pareja—Digo tus feromonas no me afectan, pero tu cuerpo me enloquece igual, así que seguro me hiciste un muñeco vudú. ¡Confiesa!

El Uzumaki sonrió por ese comentario, tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y además el celo lo ayudaba a ser deshibido, era como estar ebrio, pero acá era el líbido quien mandaba no el alcohol etílico. 

—Si te hice un amarre—contestó con una sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios—¿Recuerdas ese par de muñecos que le mandé hacer a mano a Tsunade?—preguntó, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de parte de su pareja —Pues están tomados de las manos a propósito para que nunca nos separemos. 

—Pillín—acusó divertido. 

—Necesitaba atraparte a como diera lugar, quién necesita a un asqueroso Alfa cuando tengo al Beta más atractivo de todo el clan Uchiha—reveló confiado y muy orgulloso de que el "Beta bonito" fuera todo suyo. 

—Definitivamente te transformas en otra persona cuando las feromonas se te suben a la cabeza—observó, besando el abdomen de Menma. 

—¿Te molesta?—inquirió revolviendo los cabellos del Uchiha, mientras trataba de contener los gemidos, tarea difícil pues su amante ya estaba ubicado en su zona pelvica. 

—No, me gusta que seas honesto—opinó despegándose por un instante de la piel morena que degustaba. 

—Entonces...¡Ven aquí y satisface mis deseos!—ordenó incitando a Chara a que le practicara sexo oral en su ya despierto miembro viril que ansiaba ser atendido. 

—Con que actitud honesta y mandona vino en este ciclo de calor, interesante combinación—expresó sonriendo con prepotencia, para después engullir la hombría de un desesperado Uzumaki. 

El Omega soltó un sonoro gemido que sólo podía describirse como un sonido de intenso placer, ese Beta lo excitaba demasiado, y el hecho de que no necesitará de un olor estimulante, como los que producían los Alfa, le agregaba un plus a su relación, no estaba atada al instinto todo lo contrario era simplemente amor y lujuria y eso era muy valioso.

Esa noche los dos se amaron como nunca.


	4. Ángel

Kushina Uzumaki adoraba al novio de su hijo, era su otra mitad sin ninguna duda, pues poseía todas las características opuestas a Menma, para empezar tenía una personalidad alegre y divertida, lo que hacía fluir rápido su simpatía por los demás y sus problemas además era un buen conversador, en pocas palabras un ángel caído del cielo. Le recordaba como Minato y ella se complementaban con sus personalidades, así que por esa parte estaba satisfecha con el regalo del destino. 

Y precisamente esa noche era especial para la pelirroja ya que iba a venir su "yerno favorito" a comer una deliciosa cena, un momento ideal que aprovecharía para conversar de los temas en común, asimismo hacerle algunas bromas a su serio hijo, o a su encantador esposo. 

-¡Bienvenido Charasasuke-kun!-saludó la ama de casa en el instante que abrió la puerta, se hallaba sumamente contenta con su invitado. 

-Gracias por invitarme a cenar, Kushina-san-agradeció cordialmente Charasasuke Uchiha, vestía unos pantalones azul marino formales, con una camisa negra, siempre que iba a convivir con sus suegros modificaba su vestimenta. 

-Siempre eres bienvenido en esta casa, adelante pasa-secundó Minato al aparecer en el marco de la puerta, era amante de recibir personalmente a las visitas. 

Menma contempló el encuentro sentado desde la mesa del salón, fue testigo de como su novio le sonreía a sus padres mientras estos lo veían todo encantado como si no lo hubieran visto en meses. El joven rubio no había ido a la puerta por que prácticamente Kushina y Minato lo hicieron a un lado y corrieron con emoción al vestíbulo. 

Una vez que Chara entró a la vivienda localizó rápidamente a su amante, pues éste estaba mirándolo detenidamente, resultaba imposible ignorar sus ojos azules tan penetrantes. Sin vacilación o timidez, y con una sonrisa de prepotencia el Uchiha caminó hasta su dirección, depositando un tierno beso en los labios del Uzumaki, que ni se movió de su asiento, no mentía disfrutaba de esta acción. 

Kushina y Minato vieron la escena con mucho cariño y orgullo, ver como Menma correspondía al beso, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Chara, era tan dulce verlos coquetearse entre sí. 

-Ejem, Kushina te ayudo a traer los platillos y poner la mesa-intervino Minato como mensaje a los enamorados de que pararan en su cortejo. 

Los dos adultos se fueron hacía la cocina mientras los dos jóvenes tomaban asiento uno al lado del otro, se habían dejado llevar y olvidaron que pudieron causar incomodidad. 

Unos minutos después, la inmensa diversidad de comida fue servida toda había sido elaborada con mucho amor por Kushina, se notaba en los detalles de la elaboración, todo estaba perfectamente hervido, asado, y freído. 

-Vaya preparó tomates fritos y onigiri con relleno de Okaka (pescado)-exclamó con agrado Charasasuke al notar los dos platos que pusieron frente a él. 

-Sé que son tus platillos favoritos, cariño-habló con orgullo, le provocaba eso al ver como Chara contemplaba con agradecimiento lo que le ofreció. A Kushina no le gustaban los tomates, de hecho no seguía recetas que lo tuvieran como ingrediente generalmente, pero cuando se trataba del hijo del Mikoto hacía una excepción-Desde que te convertiste en oficial de la policía militar no vienes tan seguido a cenar, así que pensé en realizar dos platillos extra para ti. 

-Una disculpa, pero con este trabajo las salidas con familia, amigos incluso con mi Menma se han complicado-se excusó Chara un poco afectado, adoraba su trabajo pero le afectó en sus relaciones interpersonales, salía a la jefatura de policía muy temprano en la mañana y llegaba a la casa de sus padres bien entrada la noche. 

-Yo te comprendo mejor que nadie, en ocasiones no puedo venir a casa debido a todo el trabajo acumulado en la torre Hokage-mencionó Minato recordando esos tiempos antes de que Menma naciera, su esposa se la pasaba comiendo sola, muchas veces se sintió culpable aunque ella no le reclamara-Aunque Kushina me manda el almuerzo y cena en obentos, no es lo mismo. 

-Un pequeño precio por mantener la ley y el orden en la aldea-soltó el azabache con alto sentido de responsabilidad y sacrificio como cualquier servidor público que se respetara. 

-Le digo a Menma que te prepare cajas de obento y no quiere-expuso decepcionada la pelirroja por no haber logrado que su hijo elaborara una pequeña caja con comida para llevar. 

-Madre, por favor, ya vas a comenzar-opinó el Jinchuriki del Kyubi rodando los ojos, no había día que no le reprochara su progenitora ese hecho. 

-Chara es tu novio jovencito-defendió un poco ofendida por su falta de tacto en estos detalles románticos, luego añadió-Él tanto que te quiere, me desespera que te muestres frío y desconsiderado con él

-Charasasuke no necesita dos obento, Mikoto-san ya le envía comida, por lo que se desperdiciaría- puntualizó como argumento lógico. 

-Puedo hablar con mi madre y decirle que te encargarás de mi alimentación, además quiero probar tu comida casera-interrumpió el Uchiha brindado una solución práctica al problema planteado por su novio. 

-¡Es una excelente idea Chara-kun!-celebró Kushina, juntando las palmas de sus manos-¿Lo ves Menma? tu novio es un ángel, esta encantado con la idea, no hay mayor muestra de amor que cocinarle a esa persona especial-señaló con cierto tono se reprimenda maternal-Me recuerda esa época cuando le envolvía el obento a Minato cada que salía de misión. 

-De igual manera, me ofrezco para hacer el obento cada vez que Menma salga de misión-ofreció Chara como un intercambió justo entre su pareja y él, después de todo le encantaba el arte culinario, pues para él la cocina se relacionaba con cualquiera de los dos géneros-Al cabo sé que otros alimentos, aparte del ramen, le agradan. 

-Me harías el favor de hacerle una comida nutritiva llena de vegetales, también ponle algo de arroz y tamago  
-propuso la madre rápidamente como si hubiera estado esperando esta oportunidad-Confío que si tú lo haces, Charasasuke-kun, él se lo comerá con gusto-completó atravesando el área de la mesa a fin de tomarle las manos al Uchiha, en una muestra de esperanza y que dejaba la nutrición de su retoño a su cargo. 

-Kushina...-dijo Minato con cierta pena ajena, a veces su esposa tendía a sobre reaccionar. 

-¡Madre!-regaño Menma, estaban haciendo demasiado drama en esta reunión. 

-¿Qué? Conmigo haces tu cara de desagrado cada vez que hago verduras hervidas'tteba-reclamó todavía sosteniendo las manos de Chara. 

-Bueno ya es suficiente-intervinó a tiempo el Hokage, posando su cálida mano en el hombro de su adorada esposa-Si siguen discutiendo ustedes dos, se desperdiciará toda esta maravillosa cena que has preparado-señaló amablemente, a la par que degustaba un pedazo de pescado asado-Te quedó divino. 

-Tienes razón, Minato, empecemos-concordó con su esposo, soltando al azabache y regresando a su asiento, si seguían así los alimentos se enfriarían y se desperdiciaba el sentido de la reunión. 

Empezaron a comer los diversos platillos que se habían preparado, comenzando con el arroz, algo de pescado asado y ensalada. Chara engullía con hambre los tomates las onigiri adicionales a la porción de los demás alimentos que tenía enfrente, de los cuatro comensales era quien más comía pero el que no engordaba, Menma tenía la teoría de que era tan boca suelta y pervertido que gastaba la energías ahí. 

De pronto, la mano del Uchiha aterrizó en el muslo del Uzumaki, intercambiaron miradas enseguida, dicho accidente los había tomado por sorpresa, ahí iba a quedar el asunto cuando descaradamente el azabache comenzó a acariciarlo, esa era una incitación a que Menma inventara una excusa a sus padres para que su novio se quedara en la casa Uzumaki y de esa manera poder hacer "el delicioso"

El rubio frunció el ceño y una venita de enojo apareció en su cabeza, no estaba de humor para usar la "vieja confiable" para pasar la noche con su amante, a la par que las caricias del azabache estaban subiendo de tono, pues ahora trazaba círculos cerca de su ingle. 

-¡Atrás incubo parlanchín!-gritó levantándose estrepitosamente de la silla, sorprendiendo a sus padres. 

-¿Qué es ese vocabulario'ttebane?-interrogó Kushina poniéndose de pie y estrellando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa. 

-Déjelo Kushina-san, por accidente toque la pierna de Menma y se sobresaltó-informó-En cuanto al apodo es un juego entre nosotros, yo le digo Kitsune-chan y él me llama incubo parlanchín-explicó Charasasuke restándole importancia y exhibiendo eso como una juego, tratando de calmar los ánimos. 

-Son cosas de pareja, Kushina, déjalos-comentó Minato con tranquilidad cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo. 

La furia del habanero sangriento fue menguando con los comentarios de su yerno y marido, recordándole que debía de hacer drama cada vez que su hijo le gritaba al hijo de Mikoto. 

*Ya me las pagarás todas, Uchiha* pensó el rubio Uzumaki con bastante rencor, dedicándole una mirada llena de odio. 

Afortunadamente el resto de la velada siguió sin ningún otro percance o comentarios donde Kushina y Charasasuke lo usaban como objetivo, Menma agradeció la ayuda de Minato en calmar a la efusiva de su progenitora. 

A la mañana siguiente, Menma seguía en la cama, no había dormido nada durante toda la noche a causa de confabular un buen plan que le concediera su revancha. Tenía claro que no podía ganar un combate contra Chara mientras estuvieran presentes Kushina y Minato, debido a que ello lo adoraban como un hijo. 

Las ojeras que se cargaba ahora mismo no eran únicamente fruto de un noche sin dormir sino también por el estrés de no encontrar ninguna salida a sus ansias de venganza. 

-Menma, te llama Fugaku-san por teléfono-avisó Minato desde las escaleras de la planta baja, ya estaba vestido con su capa de Hokage-Kushina, querida, dejaré el teléfono descolgado para que nuestro hijo atienda. Ya me voy-informó saliendo hasta la puerta de la casa,ya iba tarde a sus deberes como líder de Konoha. 

-¡Mi amor, no olvides tu almuerzo!-advirtió siguiendo a su marido y evitando que saliera sin su botín. 

Toda esta conversación fue escuchada por Menma que iba bajando del segundo piso, podría tener estar experimentando un episodio de resentimiento en contra de su novio pero eso no significaba no tener atención con sus suegros.

Entró al salón principal, luego de acomodarse en uno de los sofás, atendió al teléfono, saludando con unos perfectos modales al capitán de la policía militar. 

Después de los saludos correspondientes, Fugaku fue el primero en retomar la conversación: 

-Menma-kun, ¿tienes misión o planes para este fin de semana?-cuestionó. 

Dicha pregunta descolocó al Uzumaki, usualmente el patriarca del clan Uchiha se comunicaba con él para cerciorarse que su impetuoso hijo menor hubiera metido la pata con sus comentarios. 

-No, no me han asignado mi próxima misión y tampoco tengo algún compromiso en puerta-respondió el Uzumaki al otro lado de la línea. 

-Te invito entonces a un almuerzo en la mansión Uchiha-convidó Fugaku con emoción, como alguien que se emociona por tener esas atenciones-Hace mucho que no te vemos por acá, hijo-completó llamando a Menma con ese apelativo cariñoso, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, así como Chara era considerado como integrante de la familia Uzumaki, pasaba lo mismo con él. 

La invitación lo tomó por sorpresa al hijo de Kushina, pero entonces tuvo una excelente idea la cuál serviría a sus planes. 

-Será un placer ir, Fugaku-san, muchas gracias por invitarme-comunicó muy contento. 

Escuchar ese entusiasmo en la voz de Menma, aumentó la felicidad de Fugaku, éste traía entre manos una importante propuesta que hacerle a su "yerno", ya la revelaría cuando estuvieran comiendo. 

-Te haré tus platillos favoritos, Menma-kun-exclamó Mikoto al otro lado de la línea, su voz sonaba de fondo, indudablemente el altavoz del teléfono estaba activado. 

-Ya escuchaste a mi querida esposa, Mikoto y yo te estaremos esperando-habló de nuevo el comandante de la policía militar-Hasta el fin de semana-finalizó, terminando la llamada. 

El Uzumaki por primera vez en su vida, hizo una mueca malvada, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en su cara, y sus ojos azules ardían con un fuego azul radiante como si fueran dos pistolas cargadas y listas para disparar. Agradeció al destino que le hubiera ofrecido la oportunidad de perfecta para cobrarse los pormenores que ese Uchiha parlanchín le hizo pasar. El momento de la venganza había llegado. 

Kushina entró a la pieza observando como la expresión facial de su retoño se asemejaba al Grich cuando planeó robarse la Navidad. 

Nota: La continuación de este relato, es decir la venganza de Menma, aparecerá en el siguiente día "Monstruo" que se subo mañana. 

Por su atención, gracias


	5. Monstruo

—Menma-kun dijo que llegaría a las 7 de la noche, ¿no es así, Mikoto?—preguntó Fugaku solo para comprobar que había escuchado bien la llamada que el Uzumaki les hizo a mediodía, confirmando la hora en que iría a la mansión Uchiha. 

—Así es, querido, ya tengo todo preparado, así que cálmate—aconsejó Mikoto Uchiha con una calma y dulzura, le parecía tierna la manera en que su esposo estaba impaciente ante él arribo de su pequeño yerno—Recuerda que Charasasuke vendrá como a las 7:15—le recordó al notar que no nombraba a su hijo menor. 

—Que Chara llegue a la hora que deba hacerlo, ¿puedes creer que me pidió que hablara con Shisui para que redujera su carga de trabajo y así salir más temprano? —comentó cómo si esa petición fuera inaudita y hasta reprobable para el comandante de la policía militar—Ese niño le falta disciplina. 

—Ese "niño", ya es un policía hecho y derecho que no ha causado ningún problema, sólo buscaba estar a tiempo aquí—remarcó algo molesta, no le gustaba que su esposo hiciera menos a su vástago, podría ser diferente a Itachi en personalidad y forma de actuar, sin embargo era responsable con su cargo. 

—Si lo sé, pero es que todavía tiene esa manía de ser extremadamente confiado y eso no es bueno para un policía—explicó, tal vez había sonado muy rudo su comentario pero contaba con una razón que la justificaba. 

El matrimonio Uchiha estaba esperando en el vestíbulo de su hogar, aguardaban no sólo que el hijo del Hokage hiciera acto de presencia para darle la bienvenida, sino también evitar que tocara el timbre con insistencia, debido a que su hijo mayor, Itachi, dormía en su habitación en el segundo piso. 

Actualmente su primogénito pertenecía a un grupo de élite llamado Akatsuki, esta organización se encargaba de vigilar la ley, orden y paz entre las cinco grandes naciones ninja. Sumado a que sus integrantes eran de todas las latitudes a fin de tener diferentes opiniones para poseer un concenso global más justo. 

Itachi había regresado a casa inesperadamente por la madrugada y ahora se hallaba recuperando el sueño perdido que invirtió en su viaje de retorno.

Afortunadamente el Uzumaki fue considerado en tocar suavemente la puerta corrediza, produciéndose un ruido muy débil que indudablemente no perturbo el sueño del viajero que reposaba en el segundo piso. 

—Menma-kun, hijo, un gusto verte—saludó Fugaku, dándole un abrazo inesperado al invitado de honor, éste se dejó hacer eran raros los episodios de efusividad del suegro. 

—Bienvenido, cariño—saludó esta vez Mikoto dándole una beso en la mejilla al rubio justo después de que su cónyuge lo liberara del abrazo.

Menma permitió estas muestras de cariño, reflexionando que bien se tenía ganado los Uchiha el título del clan que más ama. Generalmente se mostraban apacibles y discretos con el resto de personas en Konoha, pero cuando te convertías en un ser querido de ellos, te iban a demostrar su afecto sin reparo. 

Los tres pasaron adentro de la casa, charlaron un poco quejándose de que habían visto muy poco al Uzumaki últimamente y también contando algunas anécdotas de misiones pasadas. Mikoto solo se dedicó a observar como Fugaku y Menma conversaban cómo dos viejos conocidos sin importar la brecha generacional entre ellos, compartir una personalidad similar les ayudaba a mantener el interés en los temas que exponían. Esto le dio tiempo a Charasasuke de participar de la reunión familiar sin ningún retraso, pues él arribó unos minutos antes de que se sirvieran los platillos. 

Como estaban en la mansión Uchiha, un lugar donde la disciplina y los buenos modales eran regla, Chara solo le regaló un casto beso a su novio en cuanto se lo encontró.

La distribución en la mesa respondía a las costumbres orientales y a las propias tradiciones de los descendientes de Indra, para empezar la mesa era pequeña y baja, al nivel casi del suelo, los asientos estaba distribuidos por unos cojines negros. Fugaku y Mikoto quedaron de frente a la pareja de jóvenes, con el objetivo de que todos pudieran verse de frente sin necesidad de girar el cuello y descuidar a la persona al lado suyo. 

No hubo plática a la hora que todos empezaron a comer, no se acostumbraba a hacerlo, los comentarios venían luego de disfrutar los sagrados alimentos. Para la ocasión, la reina del hogar, Mikoto, cocinó ramen de puerco casero en honor a su yerno favorito. Comúnmente ahí no se frecuentaba el consumo de ese platillo, era muy pesado, pero como Menma Uzumaki asistiría, fue una excepción esta vez. 

Una vez que la Uchiha recogió los platos y los llevó al fregadero, que estaba a unos pasos, fue cuando finalmente Fugaku rompió el silencio y pronunció la siguiente invitación: 

—Querida, ven aquí tengo un anuncio importante que hacer, de los platos me encargo yo luego—En cuanto Mikoto tomó asiento a su lado, agregó:—Aprovecho la oportunidad para informarles que Menma-kun aspira a pertenecer a la policía militar de Konoha. 

Mikoto tapó su boca, a causa de la sorpresa que se llevó al oír esa noticia, por su parte Chara abrió los ojos de sobremanera completamente atónito, tanto por la información como por que su novio no le tuvo la confianza de mencionarle esa decisión tan importante que había tomado. Investigaría la fecha exacta cuando el comandante de la policía fue contactado por el Uzumaki. 

—¡Qué alegría saber esto!—atinó a decir Mikoto posteriormente a su asombro inicial. 

—¡Pero ¿Cuándo te enteraste que Menma deseaba ingresar a nuestras filas?!—interrogó el hijo menor a su padre, 

—Esta mañana le comenté a Fugaku-san que sentía interés en ser un oficial, ya que mantener el orden en la aldea lo veo más productivo—proclamó Menma uniéndose a la conversación. 

Con esta declaración le quedó claro al Uchiha menor que la resolución de su amado zorrito negro de convertirse en servidor público tenía poco tiempo de ser tomada. No obstante ¿por qué notificarle primero a Fugaku? Pesé a que era el líder de la institución, en orden de importancia, la pareja era quien debía ser el primero en enterarse de la primicia. Mientras armaba sus conjeturas, Chara mantenía un ojo posado en las expresiones faciales de su novio, su sexto sentido le alertaba que esto fuera un montaje o algo así. Igual permaneció al pendiente. 

—Aunque sea precipitado—continuo Fugaku, tosiendo a propósito para captar la atención de los presentes—Considero que Menma-kun tiene las cualidades necesarias para convertirse en un gran oficial como tu hermano Itachi—declaró poniéndose de pie y acercándose al Uzumaki lo suficiente para posar su mano en el hombro del joven. 

Eso no se lo esperaba Menma, su suegro le estaba regalando una de esas miradas de padre satisfecho con lo que se ha convertido su hijo predilecto. Recordando su niñez, ese tipo de comportamiento lo efectuaba con Itachi. Esa fue la primer señal alarma de que el desastre se acercaba. 

Y no solo el Jinchuriki del Kyubi percibió esa actitud de orgullo paternal, también el portador del Sharingan más pequeño en ese salón lo notó, tantos años viviendo en la sombra de su hermano mayor le otorgó la habilidad de detectar los estados de devoción y obsesión de Fugaku. Cada vez que Itachi lograba méritos, le llovían felicitaciones, en cambio a Charasasuke por más esfuerzo que pusiera sus victorias fueron prácticamente invisibles, se tomaban como algo que debía hacer debido a la reputación de Uchiha talentosos que cargaban. 

—Como te puedes dar cuenta ambos son serios, fuertes, leales e imparciales—prosiguió el Uchiha mayor desglosando un argumento que remarcaba las principales características del rubio genio al contraponerlas con un ex policía de élite como su primogénito. 

—Suena como si yo no tuviera esas cualidades que mencionas, papá—replicó tratando de disimular que le dolió esas palabras. No existía un sentimiento más negativo que ser subestimado por la persona que más amas, en este caso su progenitor justo cuando creyó que había superado sus expectativas al volverse un integrante más de la jefatura. 

—Hijo, tú eres leal y fuerte—medió la amorosa madre al presenciar un ligero cambio en el humor de su retoñito—sólo que a veces eres condescendente—finalizó. 

—Tal como dice tu madre, eres un buen elemento Charasasuke, pero pensé que si Menma-kun hace pareja contigo, te complementaria en los puntos que te hacen falta—clarificó presentando que no desmeritaba las capacidades de su hijo menor. 

—Pero...—murmuró bajito sin esfuerzo, siendo fácilmente ignorado por sus progenitores más no por su novio. En el acto fue bajando levemente su cabeza y mirada, a la par que apretaba los puños con fuerza. 

Menma advirtió como la luz de su novio se apagó, había decaído su ánimo completamente, no lo había visto así desde que le mostró a Fugaku que podía hacer el jutsu bola de fuego cuando tenía 8 años, y su padre meramente le dijo que era natural su talento, pues Itachi también lo era. Desmereciendo completamente el esfuerzo invertido. 

Esta situación se salió de control, el Uzumaki no quería lastimar el autoestima de Chara, no era un monstruo insensible, jamás fue su plan, solamente buscaba ser el centro de atención así como sucedió con el Uchiha en la casa Uzumaki. 

—Si necesitas carta de recomendación, puedes contar con la mía, ya esta impresa—ofreció el patriarca del clan Uchiha, era increíble que no prestara atención al estado anímico de Chara. 

Por su lado Mikoto si se percató, así que muy discretamente se movió al lado de su retoño, apenas iba a hablar para detener los discursos de su marido cuando Menma tomó la palabra:

—Le agradezco mucho su ayuda, Fugaku-san, pero creo que tomaré el examen de admisión como todos los candidatos. 

La estupefacción representaba la expresión facial que se le dibujó al jefe de la familia Uchiha. Atestiguar que un candidato talentoso rechazaba un poco de ayuda para alcanzar sus metas resultaba inaudito. 

—Para empezar ya llevo una ventaja injusta al ser hijo del Hokage como para sumarle cartas de recomendación del clan Uchiha—Siguió dando su discurso Menma, al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano sobre el puño de su novio, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—Creerá la gente que mi ingreso es meramente por favoritismo, y eso terminaría por afectar mi reputación y la de Chara. 

—Admiro tu modestia, Menma-kun, pero todos en Konoha conocen tus habilidades así que tu ascenso es merecido—indicó de nuevo Fugaku pretendiendo que si insistía con su punto de vista podría convencer a su hijo postizo. 

—Aún así, quiero ser tratado como los demás candidatos—persistió en su postura, deshaciendo con ternura el puño lleno de estrés de su pareja y enseguida entrelazó sus dedos. Rescatándolo de su depresión por completo, aquellos luceros negros se centraron en los determinados fanales azules que lo vieron de reojo—Otra cosa, yo no soy un complemento, Charasasuke ya es competente en lo que hace, además mi intención no es actuar como un tutor o ser un sustituto de Itachi—manifestó con franqueza, sosteniendo firmemente la pálida mano. 

Mikoto sonrió, bajando disimuladamente la mano libre de su hijo debajo de la mesa, y estrechándola con fuerza. Chara volteó en dirección de su madre. 

—No era mi intención sonar así...—se defendió el comandante de la policía al percatarse de los pequeños detalles de apoyo que ejecutaron tanto su esposa como su yerno. Reflexionó que la reacción de Menma estaba ligada al comentario de la eficiencia de Chara, a lo mejor había sido insensible, ya se lo había dicho su esposa, que sufría de tacto. 

—Si fue un malentendido de mi parte, me disculpo—espetó haciendo una pequeña reverencia—Pero sólo quería que quedara claro que al estar con él no habría un complemento, pues eso implicaría una decadencia en las labores que realizaba Chara, en todo caso sería un incremento de personal y nada más—enfatizó. 

Sin que los presentes supieran, Itachi Uchiha escuchó toda la conservación, su oído entrenado de ninja lo alertó que un invitado se hallaba en la mansión. Llevado por la curiosidad fue a investigar descubriendo que era Menma Uzumaki, iba a entrar al salón a convivir con la familia cuando su padre tocó el tema de la policía militar. Tuvo ganas de entrar y consolar a su hermano menor al oír esas crueles palabras, pero se detuvo al advertir como el novio hizo el trabajo de abogado defensor. 

—¡Buenas noches!—saludó el ninja de la coleta. 

—Itachi...—musitó todavía un poco afectado Chara, ver a su hermano mayor fue la cereza del pastel. 

—¿Te despertamos con nuestra conversación, cariño?—preguntó Mikoto. 

—Fue el aroma de tu comida, madre la que lo hizo—respondiendo con una sonrisa tierna, sentándose al lado de su padre. 

—Esta considerando entrar a la policía militar—puso al tanto la joven madre a su retoño, por que al parecer Fugaku se mantenía ensimismado por alguna razón, confiaba que hubiera reflexionado en que le hizo daño a su pequeño. 

—¿En serio? Es una excelente idea, valió la pena despertar entonces—comentó muy contento, viendo a Menma que no dejaba de apretar la mano de su tonto hermano menor. 

—Iré a traerte un plato para que te unas a la cena con nosotros—aviso Mikoto, soltando la mano de Chara pero sobando su espalda antes de incorporarse. 

—Padre, ¿estás bien? Te ves pálido—cuestionó Itachi al contemplar el mutismo de su progenitor. 

—¿Eh? ¡Estoy bien, hijo!—tartamudeó recuperando su compostura—Retomando lo dicho, Menma-kun, respeto tu elección, en cuanto se abra la convocatoria para nuevos reclutas te informaré. 

—Gracias, pondré todo mi esfuerzo para ganarme el puesto—agradeció la comprensión de Fugaku, inspeccionado a Chara quien se encontraba más tranquilo.

Ya pasaba de la medianoche, Charasasuke y Menma andaban por las calles de Konoha, tal vez no había una alta afluencia de delincuencia, no obstante Fugaku insistió que escoltaran al Jinchuriki del Kyubi, pues representaba una figura política importante al ser el unigénito de Yondaime Hokage. 

—Nunca me comentaste que deseabas entrar a las fuerzas del orden—habló el Uchiha, mirando de reojo a su pareja, toda esta idea repentina de entrar como empleado a una institución dominada por su familia le cayó por sorpresa. 

—Fue algo que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo, lo mantuve en secreto por que todavía lo estaba meditando—respondió con serenidad, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, aspirar a otro puesto laboral era una difícil decisión que afectaría a su futuro e imagen—Además, desde que saliste del equipo Kakashi no ha sido lo mismo, hasta Sakura lo comenta—reveló. 

Cuando Charasasuke escogió seguir con el legado Uchiha y ser oficial de policía, quedó un hueco en el equipo de ninjas, por lo tanto tuvieron que buscar un reemplazo durante algunas semanas. 

—Vaya, no me esperaba que extrañaran mi compañía—exclamó Chara, abriendo los ojos negros por el asombro, según él quien más descansaría sería Haruno, pues a cada rato lo golpeaba por ser coqueto o hacer bromas, y ahora se enteraba de que lo echaba de menos—  
Me siento amado por ustedes dos. 

—No supimos apreciarte, y ahora extrañamos a nuestra molestia favorita—señaló sonriendo levemente—Ahora tenemos que aguantar a ese nuevo integrante, Sai Shimura, el cual es insoportable. 

—¿Qué hizo?—preguntó curioso, conocía de vista a su reemplazo pero no había tratado con él. 

—Llamó fea a Sakura—reveló recordando el incidente, fue el día en que más gritó la kunoichi. 

—Ni yo me atreví a tanto—dijo conteniendo una carcajada—¿Y a ti que te dijo?

—Nada—contestó tajamente. 

—Vamos, he escuchado rumores que ese sujeto es muy franco, seguro te insultó—insinuó intentando sacarle información al otro. 

—Zorro estreñido, así me llamó.—respondió por fin, sino lo hacía su novio iba a insistir y sería un fastidio. Charasasuke soltó una risa vivaracha con el apodo de su novio—Como sea, Sakura hará un internado en el hospital, dejará el equipo, y ni de coña me quedó compartiendo equipo con Sai—comentó sacando a la luz lo planes de los restantes integrantes del equipo 7 original. 

—Por lo que vas a huir antes, pobre equipo Kakashi solo se necesitó de una copia barata mía para destruirlo—lamentó sonriendo con tristeza, la risas se terminaron al darse cuenta de la realidad inminente, técnicamente se disolvió aquel grupo de trabajo en que se crió desde niño. 

Prosiguieron con su camino hasta que se ubicaron afuera de la casa de los Uzumaki. Chara agradecía mucho como Menma lo había proporcionado soporte ante los comentarios de su padre, no creía que los hubiera hecho con mala intensión, sin embargo a veces ser brutalmente honesto implicaba lastimar a otros. 

—Sabes llegué a pensar que esta entrada repentina a la policía militar era una revancha tuya—confesó avergonzado de llegar a pensar en esa posibilidad, pero igual quiso descartarla, tomó de la manos a su novio, como si se preparara a bailar o algo así. 

—No, como crees'tteba—pronunció algo nervioso y con la vista desviada. 

—Lo fue ¿no es así?—exclamó con un tono de voz de "Ja te pillé"—¡Cuando usas esa muletilla es que estas mintiendo Menma Uzumaki!—evidenció soltando el agarre de las manos. 

—¡Diablos, estúpida conciencia!—renegó de sí mismo—Mi anhelo de ser policía no es falso te lo juro—aclaró rápidamente no quería dar la impresión de que jugó con lo sentimientos de la familia Uchiha por algo tan trivial—Sin embargo recibir la atención de tus padres era mi venganza. 

—¡Monstruo de mierda, lo sabía!—acusó señalándolo con el dedo —¡Detrás de ese rostro de ángel que te cargas está un demonio! 

—Solo pretendía ver la cara de felicidad que pondrían Fugaku-san y Mikoto-san al enterarse de la noticia, y que me felicitaran como el hijo postizo que soy—desplegó el origen de sus planes malévolos—Sin embargo se salió de control cuando tu padre empezó a hacer esos comentarios sobre tu persona, ahí supe que había sido un error esta vendetta—indicó su equivocación con pesar, eso no había sido lindo de presenciar. 

—Tienes suerte que te amo y que no soy un emo vengador, sino ya tendrías un chidori metido en el culo—declaró, debería de estar agradecido que fuera ese tipo de personas que perdonan rápido sino otro cantar seria. 

—Tú hiciste lo mismo al ponerte de parte de mi madre, te luciste por completo—se defendió un poco había motivos importantes para su venganza. 

—Fue una treta pequeña, a los dos nos gusta bromear y la manera en la que reaccionas te hace el blanco perfecto. ¡Rayos Menma no fue ayer que me conociste!—opinó, esa excusa que dio le pareció inverosímil a estas alturas, llevaban dos años de noviazgo. 

—Ya lo sé, me equivoque... perdóname—suplicó, desviando la vista, denotando vergüenza en su actuar y asumiendo toda la responsabilidad. Era una persona que no pedía perdón a menudo y cuando lo hacía era por qu reconocía su falta. 

—Esta bien, te perdono, ya que yo también me pasé un poco digo otras veces te he hecho bromas y no actúas así.—explicó asumiendo parte de la culpa también, sino lo hubiese provocado así nada de esto hubiera sucedido—Igual espero mi obento como compensación. 

—Lo tendrás hasta que logre entrar a la policía militar, y a cambio quiero ver el obento que prometiste que harías—propuso como intercambio con una sonrisa bailando en su serio rostro, estaba disfrutando este momento. 

—Quieres compartirlo en la hora de almuerzo, maravillosa jugada, Kitsune-Chan—felicitó regalándole una serie de besitos. 

—Gracias, Incubo parlanchín—agradeció plantándole un enorme beso en los labios y abrazándolo en el proceso. 

Fin (Historia enlazada Ángel/Monstruo)


	6. Caricia

Menma todavía no entendía como aceptó esa proposición indecorosa de su novio, la cual consistía en tener sexo virtual. Maldecía una y otra vez que su Alfa interior estuviera hechizado por la esencia Omega de Charasasuke, siempre lo obligar a hacer o actuar en contra de su raciocinio. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas ocasiones daban rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos cuando a uno de los dos les llevaba el celo. 

Con situación de la pandemia, sus encuentros se redujeron a cero, pues debían estar en confinamiento y lejos del contacto directo. Ahí fue donde el Uchiha le ofreció una alternativa diferente para saciar su sed de apareamiento. 

—¿Si te llegó el paquete que traía envíe?—preguntó Chara utilizando como medio de comunicación una video llamada de Whatsapp. 

—Si, ya hasta lo abrí—respondió fastidiado y con un poco de pena ajena hablándole a su celular que sostenía en su mano—No puedo creer que hayas mandado tu ropa por correo postal. 

—¡Era lo única forma de tener contacto contigo y que percibieras mis atractivas feromonas en vivo!—defendió su brillante idea, después de que el Uzumaki fue un inútil al exhibir soluciones a su situación precaria, todo mundo sabía que la abstinencia entre el Alfa y Omega era nefasto—Debo felicitar al cartero hizo un gran trabajo, te llegó al día siguiente mi envío.

—¡Vivimos en la misma colonia y ciudad, idiota!—bramó, escupiendo sin querer pequeñas gotas de saliva a la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, las cuales limpio de inmediato con una toallita de cloro. 

—Y agradezco cada día que sea así, no tuve que esperar mucho para que tu envío llegara—celebró sujetando la caja como si fuera un preciado tesoro. 

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de enviarte algo de mi ropa también—admitió sumamente avergonzado, él no era un pervertido como ese Uchiha idiota con complejo de Incubo, pero hacerse su pareja le trajó como consecuencia ceder más fácilmente a sus jueguitos depravados. 

—Como sea, ve prendiendo tu laptop, y hagamos video llamada por Skype para una mejor resolución HD y...¡Para más placer!—exclamó esto último como un grito de guerra—Iré a cambiarme de ropa, compre algo en Amazon y quiero que lo veas, te regreso la llamada por Skype—anunció el azabache, cortando la comunicación desde su celular. 

Menma reflexionó que habían tenido un golpe de suerte al haber salido sus padres a hacer la compras de la semana al supermercado y que con las restricciones propias de la crisis sanitaria, solo dejaran entrar a una persona por familia, por lo que uno de los integrantes debía quedarse afuera a ayudar después con las pesadas bolsas con víveres. 

Solos en casa, Charasasuke lanzó la propuesta de una video llamada sexual que lo ayudará a calmar su celo próximo a manifestarse, ahí fue previamente que el Alfa entendió el motivo que llevó a su novio Omega a enviarle un paquete e instarlo a no abrirlo hasta que él le dijera. 

Con la laptop lista para el suculento evento, el rubio simplemente accionó Skype, cuando recibió el mensaje de parte de su amado Omega para empezar la video llamada. 

En cuanto se pudieron contactar y la imagen fue visible para ambos usuarios, el rubio quedó completamente abrumado y sus ojos azules se abrieron de sobremanera, si hubiese sido una caricatura su mandíbula hubiera caído hasta el suelo. 

Al otro lado de la pantalla se hallaba de pie un Uchiha sumamente sexy, traía puesto un babydoll que incluía: un pequeño sostén con ligueros y pantimedias en tono negro exquisito, que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel. 

—¿Te gusta?—interrogó con tono pícaro. 

—¡Pe-Pero ¿por qué compraste eso?!—balbuceó sin querer, el impacto por la primera impresión aún no pasaba de todo. 

—No sé si serán las hormonas que las traigo alteradas por el celo, pero no me pude resistir a comprar esta lencería—comentó la razón detrás de ficha adquisición y es que es del tipo de Omega coqueto pero que este tipo de cosas no le atraían. 

—Pero eso que traes puesto es de chica—señaló un poco ma recuperado de la impresión–¿No me digas que te equivocaste a la hora de ordenarlo?—preguntó, no era la primera vez que sucedía que compraba artículos en línea y terminaba con una característica incorrecta a causa de un error de dedo al hacer el pedido. 

—¡Por supuesto que no!—respondió ofendido y presentía por donde iban la observación de su amado rubio—Pedí la versión Omega masculino, sin embargo me mandaron el género equivocado, pero como es de mi talla no quise solicitar el reembolso—habló justificando con astucia el pequeño incidente. 

¿Un error de Amazon? Si como no, a Menma no lo iba a engañar con ese cuento, pero en fin no discutiría no llegarían a ningún lado y ademas les restaría minutos a su preciado tiempo. No obstante sacaría un último detalle a relucir. 

—¿Era necesario ponerse el sostén?—preguntó arqueando una ceja y señalando el obvio vacío en el área del pecho—No sé si lo has notado pero...

—Sé que no tengo senos, idiota—replicó inmediatamente no era ciego—Pero se ve sin chiste si no lo uso, ya lo comprobé. 

—Charasasuke, esto es...raro—dijo por fin, no a acostumbraba a mirarlo así. 

—¡No hay nada de raro, la lencería es para Omegas también!—espetó molesto, para su gusto Menma estaba haciendo mucho escándalo por una simpleza. 

—Es que tú nunca demostraste querer usar un conjunto así—explicó con la esperanza de hacerse entender. 

—Siempre hay una primera vez—repitió el viejo dicho con actitud positiva—En lugar de estar criticando esto, sólo disfrútalo, imagina que soy un Camboy o que estas viendo una porno—incitó guiñándole un ojo. 

—Vale, vale—aceptó, no le quedaba de otra esta pequeña conversación había durado bastante. 

Sin más demora, Chara extendió la playera de su novio sobre la superficie del colchón y se recostó ahí, procurando que la cámara web apoyada en la computadora portátil enfocara su anatomía. 

Comenzó a masajearse con suavidad la piel de sus pezones a través de la tela del sostén, como la copas quedaban huecas podía acceder a su propio torso a voluntad. Sin dejar de olfatear una camisa del Uzumaki que mantenía hecha una bola en sus manos, asemejando a alguien que olía una flor grande de un perfume hipnótico. 

—¡Ah, Menma!—gimió mientras bajaba lentamente la prenda de ropa rozándola contra su nivea piel. 

*¡Estúpido y sensual Charasasuke!* pensó el ojiazul, tapando su boca con la mano, esas simples acciones y sonidos le estaban despertando su animal interior, contemplar a su novio aferrándose en cada gemido a la ropa no sabía cómo describir dicho sentimiento. Deseaba tele transportarse al cuarto de ese Omega lascivo que seguro desprendía un apetecible perfume y "darle con cajón que no cierra". 

Repentinamente el Uchiha metió la mano debajo del pequeño calzón de encaje, liberando su erecto pene, y masturbándolo a distintos ritmos produciendo en su dueño una serie de sonidos placenteros. 

Menma no pudo resistirlo más, y empezó a acariciar la imagen del Omega que le devolvía la pantalla de la laptop. Y es que se veía extremadamente sensual que despertaba sus deseos más profundos, bien decían que una imagen valía más que mil palabras. 

En cuanto Chara vio al Uzumaki dar la primer caricia a la cámara web, fue el aviso de que su plan había tenido éxito, únicamente faltaba la confirmación verbal del hecho. 

—¡Maldito, me has excitado! ¡Y para colmo he entrado en celo, Charasasuke!—gritó, jadeando desesperadamente sintiendo como el líbido le subía hasta la garganta. Se desprendió de su playera y pantalones ya que su cuerpo ya era una olla hirviendo. 

—¡Aspira hondo el aroma de mi playera, voy por un vibrador!—comentó Chara en la mismas condiciones, sonriendo de manera burlona, su plan había funcionado. 

La intenciones de Chara siempre fueron sincronizar los ciclos de calor de ambos, por ello había mandado su ropa, así el próximo mes Menma no opondría resistencia alguna a realizar más sesiones de sexo virtual. Y es que cuando el Omega incubo se proponía una meta siempre la alcanzaba, nada ni siquiera una pandemia lo alejarían de su compañero destinado. 

Además sus padres nunca sabrían que estuvieron haciendo cosas pervertidas pues ambos jóvenes habrían explotado mucho antes de que ellos pusieran un pie en la casa.


	7. Oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con esto concluye el MCM week 2020

Mi destino siempre estuvo ligado a unos ojos color carmesí. 

Desde muy temprana edad mi propia madre me contó que ya estaba comprometido con la oscuridad, y que no importaba si me resistía pues, tarde o temprano, ÉL me alcanzaría. 

Mi madre, de nombre Kushina Uzumaki, me narraba que todo inició hace 16 años, cuando la vida de ambos cambió drásticamente, ya que yo en ese entonces estaba en el vientre materno en aquellos ayeres. 

Ese fatídico día, el viento jugaba con el largo y rojo cabello de mi progenitora, los mechones iban de un lado a otro, mientras ella intentaba recoger las manzanas que habían caído al suelo. La ráfagas de aire eran la advertencia de lo inevitable, de un momento a otro hizo acto de presencia su amiga de la infancia, Mikoto Uchiha, quien llevaba años desaparecida. 

Volver a verla le causó una gran dicha a Kushina, dejando caer las manzanas debido a la sorpresa, inmediatamente corrió a su encuentro dándose cuenta que tenía el vientre abultado, estaba esperando un bebé como ella. Apenas la iba a felicitar cuando notó que todo esté tiempo había mantenido los ojos cerrados, por alguna razón no los había abierto. 

—Mikoto, ¿qué tienes?—preguntó mi madre con una voz mortificada, sacudiéndola un poco al recibir un silencio como respuesta—¡Contéstame por favor! 

Ahí fue que mi madre supo que  
aquella niña que fue su amiga, tan noble y dulce ya no existía, ojos carmesí lo demostraron, ahora ella era una vampireza. 

Mikoto no le dio tiempo de retroceder a su adorada amiga de cabellos rojos, y sin tregua la atrapó con sus fuertes brazos, podrían verse delgados, pero debido a la sangre de demonio su fuerza se sentía alrededor doble. 

Mi madre relató que era cómo estar en las fauces de un animal salvaje o en una trampa de osos, pero lo que más le dolió fue la mordida que le propinó sin previo aviso y las palabras que le dedicó después de sacar sus largos colmillos de su cuello. 

"Perdóname por no haber estado ahí..."

Enseguida de eso, hubo un alboroto por parte de algunos aldeanos que regresaban de sus campos y que fueron testigos de la escena. Sin otro camino, el ser de la noche soltó completamente a Kushina y huyó volando con sus siniestras alas de murciélago. 

Fue la primera y última vez que contempló a una vampira sollozar de arrepentimiento después de atacar a una víctima. Y también fue que durante unos minutos la personalidad original de Mikoto Uchiha emergió de entre las sombras.

Hasta su lecho de muerte, mi madre me comentó el motivo detrás de mi cabellera oscura y mis fuerzas sobrenaturales, ella creía que como Mikoto la mordió mientras yo estaba en su vientre, me afectó su poder demoníaco, convirtiéndome en un híbrido, mitad vampiro, mitad humano. 

Fue irónico, la Uchiha técnicamente también era mi madre. 

Después de la muerte de mi madre, fue cuando se presentó en el cementerio, Charasasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de Mikoto. Yo lo reconocí en el acto, tal vez fue por que compartíamos la misma de sangre de vampiro. 

Esos ojos rojos escarlata me observaron con contemplación, como si me estudiara de pies a cabeza.

—Hueles a híbrido—fue su primer comentario.—Eres mi hermano y me perteneces—fue la segunda frase que soltó. 

Conforme a lo que me narró Chara, él efectivamente era el hijo menor de Mikoto Uchiha, y que se manifestó a mí por que yo era su pareja por derecho, ya que su madre compartió sangre con la mía, eso nos hacía medios hermanos, y como la sociedad vampirica se regia por el incesto, nuestra unión era pura. 

Yo confieso que al principio estaba preparado para matarlo como fuera, no iba a aceptar estar con el hijo de demonio que atacó a mi madre y condenó mi existencia. Entonces el Uchiha me reveló la noticia más estremecedora, resulta ser que Mikoto y Kushina eran novias a escondidas, pero fue descubierta por su propio padre por lo para evitar esta abominación, vendió a su propia hija a un forastero que resultó ser un vampiro a cambio de riquezas. 

Por tristeza, mi madre cayó en lo brazos del primer hombre que le ofreció unos brazos para consolarla, pero que desapareció en el momento en que descubrió que sería papá. 

De manera que Mikoto vino a reclamar a la criatura que se gestaba en el vientre de Kushina, como signo de dominio y melancolía por la triste canción de amor que fue interrumpida. Apenas se liberó de su captor que la preño dos veces, la Uchiha fue a buscar a su amada. 

La verdad no creí esa historia, sin embargo no tenía otra opción pues mi cuerpo se movío solo tan pronto como Chara le ofreció su mano para llevárselo a un lugar a vivir juntos. 

Posteriormente me enteré que un híbrido como yo podría volver loco a un vampiro, mi sangre mezcla entre presa y hermano representaba un deleite lleno de éxtasis. 

Menma se encontraba sentado en el tronco de un árbol viejo, reflexionando la historia de su vida, fue entonces que unas manos repentinamente taparon sus ojos azules. 

—Adivina quién soy—preguntó la voz del responsable de privarle del sentido de la vista, juzgando por el tono burlón que empleó le divertía esta situación. 

—Charasasuke—musitó con seriedad, era lógico conocer la identidad de esa melodiosa voz, después de todo, eran los únicos inquilinos en aquella cabaña dentro de ese inmenso bosque. 

Esa noche, en aquella solitaria y aislada cabaña, en una de las habitaciones de su interior, rodeado de pétalos de rosa roja Menma respiraba con dificultad, tener a otro "ser humano" encima de su cuerpo era desgastante y más cuando estaba siendo practicamente follado y le drenaban la sangre al mismo tiempo. 

—¿Por qué pones esa cara de angustia? ¿No te gusta lo que te hago?—cuestionó curioso al vislumbra que su compañero de lecho parecía no disfrutar del acto, podría ser un demonio pero no un desalmado. 

—Soy tu presa, no puedo resistirme a ti aunque quisiera—respondió con una actitud conformista, nunca le sirvió luchar contra sus sentimientos conflictivos en donde le gustaba el Uchiha pero a la par odiaba que su lazo fuera simple instinto vampirico—En cuanto a si me gusta o no, no tiene importancia. 

—No eres una presa, para mí es importante como te sientes—expuso dando un beso en el área del cuello, específicamente donde lo mordió minutos antes, se incorporó luego a mirar a su amado—Desde que supe de tu existencia, mi madre ya ansiaba que te conociera, incluso te llamaba "El Prometido de la Rosa". 

El mitad vampiro abrió los ojos azules muy grande debido a la declaración, esa galantería propia de los hijos de la noche tenía su toque. 

—No sirve de nada disfrazar esto que tenemos con nombres bonitos lo que soy—objetó, desviando la mirada, no deseaba caer en la esperanza de que hubiera algo más profundo detrás del comportamiento de ese vampiro Uchiha. 

—No lo hago, ¿por que crees que en esta casa hay todo tipo de rosas rojas?—cuestionó abriendo los brazos para que su amante observara a su alrededor, todos los jarrones con el tipo de flores frescas que mencionó, enseguida tomó un pétalo que reposaba en la cama y la rozó contra los labios del Uzumaki—Por ti, tú eres la mas preciosa y rara rosa que me he topado y la siempre amaré y cuidaré. 

Dicho esto, el Uchiha volvió a atacar a su compañero mordiéndolo de nuevo en el cuello, pero esta vez era para depositar una sustancia somnifera en el cuerpo. Le había succionado bastante sangre y lo mejor para un mitad vampiro era dormir por algunas semanas con el objetivo de recuperarse. 

—¿Yo...una rosa?—fue lo último que murmuró antes de caer en un profundo sueño reparador. 

El vampiro de ojos rojos sonrió complacido acunando en sus brazos a ese cabeza hueca, podría ser un príncipe de la oscuridades pero eso no implicaba no experimentar o comprender correctamente una sentimiento humano. 

Menma Uzumaki representaba a aquella rosa roja mágica de aquel cuento popular, encerrada en una capsula de cristal brillando al compás del corazón de su dueño, solo que en este caso para Chara la "Rosa" era más importante que cualquier "Bella", siendo capaz de asesinarla si se atrevía a perturbar su sueño.


End file.
